BLCA c31s01
Text Luna, Celestia, and Sleipnir were up in one of the towers, enjoying a conversation and time together as reunited siblings. Not that Twilight Shadow or Scrivener Blooms were complaining, as they lay together in the depths of a cavern far beneath mighty Enstasis, deeper still than the labyrinthine tunnels that twisted back and forth beneath the mire and the Everfree Forest around it. These caves were quiet, peaceful, and warm, crystals glimmering in the walls and ceiling, reflecting the light of the blue lanterns that dangled from large hooks on the walls. They were secret places, filled with secret things, raw things: bones, and chains, and dark toys that Scrivener and Luna tried to keep away, out of sight and out of mind, and Twilight smiled to herself as she laid on the comfort of a soft mattress over hard stone, Scrivener curled around her. His eyes studied her, and slowly, Twilight opened her own eyes before he smiled slightly, reaching a claw up and stroking gently through her mane as he said quietly: "There need to be more dark places like this in the world, where we can rest, where we can be ourselves... but I suppose, one day, there will be." "If what Scarlet Sage said comes true, yes..." Twilight closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards against the male's neck and shoulder as she murmured: "But promise I'll always be special to you..." "I promise you will be." Scrivener said gently, reaching up to take her face in his hands, and then he kissed slowly along her stitches, making her blush a little as her eyes opened to meet his. "Luna first, but you... you are second, beloved Twilight..." Twilight shivered in delight, nodding slowly, silently, licking her lips slowly as she stared up at him... and Scrivener's eyes glowed faintly as he slipped his hands down along her frame, pulling her closer to his body. She stared up at him, entranced, needy, and he smiled wider as he whispered: "Say it, though. I like it when you say it." "You are my beloved and my master... I am yours, all yours..." Twilight whispered, staring up at him as if entranced, and then she shivered once before swallowing thickly as she leaned forwards and buried her face against the side of his neck. "I... you make me think in ways that I would have... before..." "Don't lie to me, Twilight. You were always mine and Luna's." Scrivener said kindly, tickling his claws gently along her spine and making her shudder a bit, curling herself up smaller as the male closed his eyes and murmured in her ear gently: "We make you happy, don't we? And we make you strong... and we'll make you stronger still, too. Gorgeous, beloved Twilight, this is the dark world, our dark world, don't be ashamed of who and what you are when you've already given yourself completely to us..." Twilight shook her head a little, and then Scrivener clenched his eyes shut for a moment, feeling a shiver pass through him before he murmured awkwardly: "But... yes. I'm sorry, Twilight, power... it intoxicates me. And more than that, those instincts take over..." Twilight only nodded against him, but she smiled a little as she said quietly: "It's okay. You're right, anyway, I... I did choose this. And I am yours and Luna's, completely, entirely... I think... I think in a lot of ways, Celestia is too, you know. She's not as obvious about it, but she would do anything for either of you... she's still who she's always been but..." "I know. She takes her duties, her position, very seriously. While you're more like the wife Luna and I share." Scrivener smiled a bit despite himself, and Twilight sighed a little, then laughed when the male rolled onto his back, carrying her up on top of his chest as he grinned up at her. "You, me and Luna, though... forever." The violet mare nodded with a blush, and then she slowly sat up, straddling him and silently drawing a hoof down the male's chest as she gazed at him quietly. He looked back up at her softly, and then Twilight glanced away embarrassedly as she asked finally: "About... Ponyville... if a war starts, what will you do with Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" "Depends on what happens, I suppose... Luna and I do not want to hurt them badly, but... we probably will hurt them after they hurt you. We may have to teach ponies through pain if they refuse to learn any other way." Scrivener said softly, sliding his hands down Twilight's sides, and the purple mare didn't flinch, didn't argue, only nodded slowly before he asked quietly: "What would you suggest, Twilight?" "I... I don't want them... dead or maimed, if that's possible. I do want them to be my friends..." Twilight closed her eyes, murmuring softly: "I wish for the old times a lot, in fact. Before all this... only I wish that I could have had you and Luna back then as well. In fact, Scrivy... don't let this go to your head, but I wish I had paid more attention to you in Canterlot; that we had become... closer... all the way back then." She smiled a little, sitting back and looking thoughtful as Scrivener gazed up at her, and then she stroked her hooves gently up his chest, murmuring: "Is it selfish of me to wish sometimes I had never gone to Ponyville, or at least never taken up a permanent position? I might not have had as tight a bond with my friends, but... as I've learned, even the closest friends can betray you..." She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards and whispering: "But not you two. Never you or Luna..." Scrivener laughed quietly, then squeeze her sides as she leaned down and kissed him softly, pushing down against him, passionate, warm, as his hands drew over her sides... and in their minds, they both felt Luna's flutter of both jealousy and excitement before Twilight slowly, gently drew back, lips brushing softly apart before she said softly: "But in a way, I'm glad, too. The pain hurts, but I've learned a lot from it... I've learned how to grow stronger, and that so-called 'heroes' are just myth and fabrication. I would rather be a monster than a hero now... I've learned what's truly important. Not saving every single pony, not every pony can be saved or is even worth saving... but saving those you care for, and who offer use to the world. Cruel terms, maybe, but... I feel crueler these days." "It's alright. It's attractive." Scrivener smiled slightly, reaching up and brushing her mane gently back, and Twilight blushed a little before he said softly: "The war will be hard on both sides, Twilight. We may have to do terrible things to ensure our victory. We will have to destroy ponies, as well as bring ponies and perhaps other things into the fold by... less than pleasant means. Are you prepared for that?" Twilight nodded without hesitation, without fear, and Scrivener smiled slightly as his eyes gleamed before he reached up and stroked a claw against her body. Twilight sighed softly, arching her back... and then she blushed a bit when Scrivener dug his claws deeper into her, deep enough to draw blood as he looked up at her and licked his lips slowly. He drew his claw away, silently licking the almost-black from them before he smiled slightly at her, saying quietly: "Gorgeous. It's too bad we can't play too much right now... but I do need to feed." Twilight smiled warmly at this, nodding almost eagerly as she leaned down... then laughed when the male rolled and pinned her by the shoulders, grinning slightly as he rested overtop her as his eyes glowed, pressing his form down over hers as she looked up, opening her mind to him, feeling the connection... It didn't hurt anymore: instead, it filled her with bliss as she saw Scrivener's memories unrolling like a movie: the more he fed off her, the more she felt her mind becoming an open buffet, the more she felt herself locking into place with the male... in ways, perhaps, she didn't even feel in place with Luna. But that was alright, because Luna would do anything for Scrivener... gave him everything he wanted... was there to submit to his every desire... The violet mare's jaw fell open, drooling a little as her body shivered beneath his, emotions, passions, desires, wants spilling upwards, flooding Scrivener, his spirit gorging itself on these as his glowing eyes burned down into Twilight's and he poured his own dark passions down into her. Power twisted through him, urging him on, and every time he fed off Twilight, he found himself lingering a little longer each and every time, despite being warned that he could hurt her, damage her... but it felt so good for him, and he could feel the pleasure escalating higher in her system as he watched with fascination memories, memories that even Twilight herself couldn't recall with ease, pouring through his mind as clear as day... And then, finally, he drew back... and Twilight shivered and bucked beneath him, flushed and breathing hard. Her stitches pulsed and twisted as she lay slumped and drained, and Scrivener lowered his powerful frame slowly, gently over hers, not knowing nor caring how animal he seemed as he covered her protective with his body and growled slowly in his throat. But despite how primal he looked, the savage mix of adoration and dominance in his pose, his expression was calm and confident and almost cultured despite the fact it was nearly cruel with how he looked down at her. Another pony felt this whirl of sensations, her back arched, a strange smile on her face as she shuddered a little, sitting calmly in the middle of the corridor as both her siblings looked at her almost anxiously from a few feet away before Luna's eyes fluttered open as her starry mane gave a sizzle, saying gently: "Worry not, my siblings. Scrivener Blooms was feeding, that was all... let us continue onwards to the quarters that have been prepared for thee by my servants, beloved brother." "That's dangerous, little sister, as you've both been warned... Twilight is a Lich. Her body is invulnerable, but Scrivener's repetitive feedings on her have already made her... darker. And he could harm her spirit..." Celestia cautioned, but Luna only shook her head and flicked her starry mane, making the ivory equine grimace. "Sister..." "Oh stop, Celestia. And do not even start, Sleipnir." Luna warned, glaring at her brother, and he cleared his throat and nodded, looking awkward beneath the bandages Celestia had applied after healing the worst of his wounds. "Now listen to me, both of thee. Scrivy and I cherish Twilight Shadow. Aye, she has changed, aye, she has become a little... rougher. But 'tis still Twilight, whether she calls herself Sparkle or Shadow. She is just... ours." Luna smiled a little at this, then she shivered a bit with a sigh, and Celestia and Sleipnir both leaned awkwardly back before the dark-coated winged unicorn blushed deeply and mumbled: "'Twas... just a... a ghost passing over my grave. Let us continue." "It must have been a very delightful ghost, then, little sister." Sleipnir said mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look before the male added apprehensively: "And furthermore... the Tyrant Wyrm infected Scrivener Blooms, did it not? Is it not possible that he could pass along that same... I do not wish to call it an illness..." "I never considered that." Celestia said thoughtfully, glancing towards the male, and Luna frowned moodily between them before the ivory equine finally murmured hesitantly: "I think... Scrivener would have to actively force the corruption on another pony, though. I am not entirely sure, but... I think it would have to be a purposeful act. Scrivener has fed off me in the past, after all, and it has not done any harm." "He has?" Sleipnir looked surprised, and then he grinned widely, leaning towards Celestia and saying seriously: "But oh no, thou art the same stuffy, bookish, prudish Celestia I always knew... oh wait, thy head and ass are on fire!" Sleipnir threw his head back and laughed... then squeaked when Luna rose a rear hoof and kicked him hard in the stomach, glaring at him grouchily. "And the next strike shall be lower than that!" "Thank you, Luna." Celestia said mildly, and then she sighed and added distastefully: "I understand that I am different. What I meant was I have no strong urge to go out devouring townsponies or killing. As you noticed yourself, we did not kill any ponies vanquishing your raiding party, even though we well could have." The enormous earth pony mumbled in response to this, and then watched as Luna strode ahead and flicked her horn to open a large ironwood door, beginning: "Thou may sleep here for... the..." She broke off, staring stupidly into the room to see Pinkamena sitting on the neatly made bed, calmly polishing a knife as she glanced up... then grinned widely as Sleipnir peered around the corner before brightening. "Well, well, bruised and beaten. Just the way I like my stallions." "Then if that is the case, thou shall be pleased to hear the story of just how badly I was pummeled." Sleipnir replied with a grin, prancing into the room before raising a rear hoof to position it against the door as he glanced over his shoulder with a wink. "If thou shall pardon me, sisters, I have interrogation to attend to." "And torture!" Pinkamena added easily, raising the knife and slowly licking up along it, and Sleipnir giggled giddily before he firmly booted the door closed as Luna began to raise a hoof, both sisters wincing and then glaring at the door before Luna pursued her lips and leaned forwards, shoving her ear up against the door as Celestia sighed and dropped her face against a hoof. Giggling rose up... and Luna stuck her tongue out with a huff before she spun away from the door, muttering: "Idiots. Both of them. But very well, let them have their fun... damn Sleipnir, damn him to Helheim..." "It's alright, sister. We'll spend more time with him tomorrow, and as it is, learning the little that we have about Odin's compatriots bears much for us to discuss. As is the situation in Ponyville..." Celestia began, and then she frowned when Luna shot her a glower and shook her head violently. "Nay, that is not the problem, Celestia, art thou mad?" Luna huffed, then complained: "He is going to sleep with all my concubines, drink all the alcohol – which is less annoying, as not I nor Scrivy nor Twilight use it anyway – and make a ruckus all around the castle! Damn silver-tongued Sleipnir! And damn him twice for all the times he has bragged how if his tongue's words fail than it always succeeds by-" "I have heard his stories, sister, please." Celestia dropped her head with a groan, closing her eyes and looking pained as she muttered: "I can't believe that's what upsets you, sister. In fact, I don't. You don't have to hide your worries or concerns from me, I myself am upset about the fact that we have to fight him as an enemy, that he is being used like a pawn by a being claiming to be a god named Kvasir and his lesser servants. I have never heard of a Kvasir, though..." "Oh, who cares about some weak-kneed god-want-to-be!" Luna grumbled, and Celestia gave her a flat look as they strode down the hall together, but the starry-maned winged unicorn was undeterred as she grumbled: "We have conquered a Jötnar, sister, Scrivener Blooms and I... and then I killed Odin. Odin commanded their respect, but already, they fear me... and soon I shall teach them, and all others like this Kvasir, that it is more than fear they should feel for me. It is terror and awe and worship." Luna stomped a hoof fiercely against the ground as they paused at the top of a set of stairs, and Celestia looked silently at her younger sibling before saying softly: "Listen to yourself for a moment, Luna... you're letting your urges, your passions, and everything else get the better of you. You sound arrogant... and if I did not know better, like you desire a war with the gods themselves. Like you think that you yourself have become a goddess on level with Odin." "I..." Luna halted, shivering for a moment before she shook her head briskly as her starry mane sparked quietly, and then she looked silently up at Celestia, asking finally: "But... what if I have, sister? Nay, do not look at me so, listen first to what I have to say, to question: what defines a god or goddess? Scrivener Blooms and I are powerful... powerful beyond comprehension, especially when we are further augmented by thyself or Twilight Sparkle." The dark-coated winged unicorn looked down thoughtfully, silently for a moment, then she shook her head and asked in a soft murmur: "What makes a god? We were Valkyries once, sister, servants to them, and they treated us like toys... yet if we wanted, we could have killed them. Many of them. We were strong, oh yes... but why were we seen not as gods, not as mortal, only as... Valkyrie. What... does that word mean... and what am I now?" "It meant we were their protectors, and Odin's handmaidens. It meant we were there to serve, to fight, and to save." Celestia said softly, reaching out and wrapping a foreleg around Luna, half-hugging her gently for a moment, and Luna smiled faintly even as she shrugged the limb off and began down the steps, the ivory equine following after her a moment later. "And they did not all treat us so badly, did they? Some truly respected us. And even those who didn't knew better than to abuse our kindness or even their own privilege." Luna nodded hesitantly before she pushed through a door at the bottom of the steps into another corridor, saying moodily: "Perhaps, sister, but... to some of them, we were little more than dolls in armor." Celestia only smiled a little at this, however, saying quietly: "And to some ponies, Luna, you are a monster. To others, you are a heroine even now. And to others still, I'm sure they don't even care you exist." "Impossible. Everypony cares that I exist, whether they love me or they hate me." Luna replied pompously, raising her head, and Celestia smiled a bit wider as they strode down the hall together before the younger sibling murmured: "But even saying... that I do agree at least partly with thy point... all the same, Celestia, there was precious little difference. I believe that 'god' is simply what we call ourselves once we become powerful enough... to be able to speak as oneself as such with confidence. Aye, I am a living goddess. Scrivener Blooms, a living god. I like this idea." Celestia sighed a little, but as she studied Luna, the dark-coated equine gave the slightest of smiles, and the older sibling said quietly: "One day I'm going to end up taking you too seriously, sister, and I'll try to send you to the moon again." "Oh, thou will not. For one thing I am stronger than thou art. For another, thou would be lonely and sad without myself, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Shadow around... for if thou wert to send me, they too would be dragged along for the ride." Luna replied mildly, and Celestia made a face but nodded at this before Luna turned through an ajar door and smiled as she found a Greater Nightmare calmly testing the water in an enormous, oval-shaped tub. "Delightful!" "I hope that it is adequate, Mistress." The Greater Nightmare bowed its head respectfully, smiling, and Luna nodded as she shook herself out and fluttered her wings once as she approached the tub, Celestia pausing outside the room. Then Luna glanced over her shoulder and jerked her head firmly at the ivory equine, and Celestia rolled her eyes but strode inside, making a face: it was an almost pool-sized tub, at least, dominating the room. Apart from it, there were several sinks, shelves of soaps and towels and other supplies, and two large, open shower stalls, and the fiery-maned mare shook her head as she said dryly: "I shall never understand your tastes, nor your lack of a need for privacy, little sister." "Well, I shall never understand thy need for privacy, Celestia." Luna retorted grouchily, then she hopped down into the bath, sending up a burst of foam and bubbles before settling herself comfortably with a smile as the Greater Nightmare set a basket filled with soaps and shampoos down at the edge of the tub. "'Tis excellent. Thou art dismissed, my First Concubine is here to aid me." The Greater Nightmare bowed politely to them both before vanishing as Celestia sighed and strode forwards, grimacing a bit as she slipped carefully down into the tub before Luna ducked under the hot, pleasant water, then emerged a moment later with a sigh of relief, arching her back and blinking a few times as her starry locks shimmered brightly from the liquid now flowing strangely through them, before she rose a hoof and ordered: "Celestia, I command thee to wash my mane!" Celestia glared, her own fiery locks twisting along the surface of the water around her, making the liquid steam faintly, and Luna cleared her throat as she dropped her hoof and shank back a bit, saying awkwardly: "I... apologize. But the mix of sensations from my beloved Scrivener and Twilight, and Sleipnir's childishness, and all these heavy questions and thoughts of the incoming war... it all does much to make me act a touch like... like..." "A foal?" Celestia supplied mildly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment before the ivory equine sighed a little and gestured for Luna to turn around as her horn glowed and lifted a bottle of shampoo out of the basket, the dark-coated female smiling warmly as she gladly did so. "But I suppose I should understand what I've gotten myself into, so I can't blame you entirely, sister, as much as I would dearly, dearly like to." "Thou hast my thanks, Celestia." Luna murmured, closing her eyes in delight as Celestia began to wash her mane, and she was quiet as she relaxed for this process, smiling and looking completely at peace with the world as Celestia smiled despite herself, shaking her head slowly at her odd, beloved little sister. As she was rinsing out Luna's starry locks, however, the dark-coated winged unicorn opened her cyan eyes, gazing silently up at the ceiling before she asked quietly: "Celestia... big sister... what does thou think, honestly, of Scrivener Blooms and myself? Honestly... speak thy mind, please." "Why does it matter, Luna? Besides, you know I care about you both very much... and I won't deny that yes, I have good and bad thoughts about the both of you, but that's natural in all things, isn't it?" Celestia quietly stroked a hoof soothingly through Luna's mane, and the younger sibling smiled a little even as she glanced almost imploringly towards Celestia, who nodded a little after a moment and said softly: "Alright, alright. Very well... "I do... disapprove of some of the things you do. I do worry, and more often than I'd like to, about Twilight Shadow: I know you both love and adore her, but... because of the way she is linked to you, I think you both accidentally sometimes twist her thoughts, her mind, more towards your own liking." Celestia hesitated, then she shook her head slowly and slipped her hooves to Luna's shoulders, squeezing them gently. "I think that Scrivener Blooms takes too much pleasure in his power, has become... gluttonous in his desires. And I think that you encourage him too much... especially when it comes to bringing out his more animal behaviors." She stopped, looking away as Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head silently, and then Celestia said softly: "But then I also see... the way Twilight still stops to talk to Fluttershy, or cheer up Pinkie Pie, or goes out of her way to do a favor for a stranger in need. The way Scrivener Blooms is a passionate, wonderful father to Scarlet Sage. The way you still work to try and maintain as much peace and neutrality as possible with Equestria despite the fact the country... our own home, our own country... is trying to excise us like a tumor, after everything we did to save it: when Equestria would not have existed without us. "I think of how much loyalty I see. Of how much adoration I see. I think of how you treat me, how you did not bind me as a servant to your will despite the fact I have said, several times, how willing I am to go that far... to allow that sort of process. I think of how even as a Tyrant Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms will show a flash of his old, awkward self, or how tonight I watched you and Sleipnir running around the room like foals, yelling at each other... how much it reminded me of the past." Celestia smiled a little, leaning forwards and kissing the back of Luna's head gently. "And I think of how bitter I am sometimes over this war we're being forced to fight and worry that I'm just trying to make you as miserable as I sometimes feel, little sister." "Oh Celestia..." Luna smiled a little despite herself, shaking her head slowly before she murmured softly: "Nay, I know thee better than that, my beloved big sister... I wish that I could scoff, and call thee paranoid and wretched and all variety of other things, but... thou art not, sister. Well, thou art a little, really... what I mean is that thou... even I must recognize thy worries are not completely unfounded." She paused, then smiled a little more, closing her eyes as Celestia massaged gently along her scalp. "And while the truth does sting... I have to admit that it is a far-better alternative than thou hiding thy concerns behind a mask or some ticking clockwork strategy, big sister. I remind myself of that, and thy honesty... even the pain becomes a good thing, I think. It also reminds me that... that I will never be so cruel and wicked that thy words will never carry great weight with me, sister." Celestia smiled softly at this, and the conversation dropped into a gentler lull as she finished washing Luna's mane out, then awkwardly allowed her younger sister to return the favor. She ended up mostly-submerged, wincing a bit and with her nostrils just above the surface as Luna vigorously worked her hooves through her mane, cheerful and trying hard for all her unnecessary roughness. Eventually, Luna was content to simply relax in the tub with a long sigh of pleasure, resting and half-dozing in the warm water even after Celestia climbed out and dried herself off. Older sister stayed quietly nearby, however, gazing softly down at her younger sibling, thinking of all the twists and turns their lives had taken... and musing on Luna's words and questions, wondering if they would ever know the answers and worrying for the consequences of what would happen if they did. Not long after, Twilight Shadow and Scrivener Blooms wandered in, Twilight half-resting against the male and smiling almost dreamily, and Scrivener blushing a little as he glanced towards Celestia... but she only averted her eyes and cleared her throat. It woke Twilight up from the half-trance she was in and she hurriedly stood straight, looking embarrassed as Luna grinned widely up at them before Celestia said quietly: "If you'll excuse me, siblings, I'm going to take a few hours to go over any new information that might have filtered in." "Of course." Luna nodded to her, winking as she reached her hooves up and gestured eagerly to Twilight and Scrivener. "Both of thee, thou look filthy! Not in body, but in mind... join me in this tub right this moment and we'll wash away what we can." Twilight winced a bit, rubbing awkwardly at her stitches and beginning hesitantly, as Celestia turned to head out the door: "I uh... I don't think that's a good idea, maybe I can go with Celestia..." "No, Twilight. Enjoy yourself." Celestia winked over her shoulder, giving a slight smile, and Twilight looked dumbfounded at the teasing tone of the ivory equine before she squeaked when Scrivener Blooms shoved her firmly backwards into the pool-sized tub, sending up a tremendous splash over Luna that made her flail furiously. Celestia only shook her head as she strode into the hall, ignoring the cacophony of yells and splashes and the occasional burst of magic behind her. She made her way to her private quarters, but instead of going into the bedroom, headed to one of the doors at the side of the corridor, leaving it open. The room was beautiful, with redwood floors, matching, varnished shelves that lined the walls filled with books and papers, a fireplace that she lit with a flick of her horn and a low table surrounded by a cushioned ring. Candles sat on the circular table, flickering quietly, and Celestia smiled a little as she glanced towards a packet of papers that had been left here for her: it was all very elegant, comfortable, and businesslike... all except for one thing. Celestia's eyes roved towards the gramophone in the corner, standing tall on high legs that held a series of rotating shelves beneath it, and with a flick of her horn a vinyl disc in a paper sleeve lifted free. She looked at the mellow, smiling pony on the cover thoughtfully, then nodded once before pulling the album out and setting it onto the record player, her horn glowing as it spun the crank and adjusted the needle. Soft, gentle music began to play, humming out of the expansive, trumpet-shaped horn, and Celestia smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly at the sound of the sultry saxophone and the glassy piano mixing together in low, bluesy tones. It made her fiery mane brighten slightly as she sighed softly, then turned her attention to the packet of papers, opening it and beginning to calmly sort through them. When a Greater Nightmare wandered by, she had it bring her a glass and a bottle of red wine, which it gladly did before Celestia smiled and dismissed the creature. She sipped slowly from the large, oval cup as she sat back, reading calmly through logs and letters, but for the most part she simply relaxed in this comfort, this splendor, this quiet time. Quiet, that was, until Sleipnir poked his head around the corner, and Celestia winced a bit as the male slowly grinned at her before prancing into the room. He still looked a little bruised, but his bandages had been removed and now he seemed gleeful as he swept up the bottle of wine and drank from the neck, Celestia looking at him moodily before he slammed this down on the table and winked at her. "Not as exciting a sight as I'd hoped to catch thee in, but all the same, 'tis good to see thou being a little less stuffy than in the past, dearest big sister." Celestia only sighed at this, shaking her head moodily before she asked shortly: "What do you want, Sleipnir? You're a prisoner of war, remember?" "Yes, yes, yes." Sleipnir grumbled a bit, waving a hoof irritably. "I know, I know. We must still keep up some semblance of the charade and I must head back to Ponyville sooner rather than later. 'Tis odd how honor works, no? Like demons. And hilarious how by taking things literally instead of figuratively one may turn the whole world upside down!" "Yes, I know." Celestia said tiredly, and then she winced when Sleipnir strode past her and bumped his face up against the gramophone curiously, making the record skip. "Don't touch that!" "Well now I must!" Sleipnir said cheerfully, reaching his hooves up and beginning to poke along the device, and Celestia winced and scrambled up to her own hooves. The stallion gave a roguish grin as he snatched one of the records out of the shelf before she could stop him, leaping backwards and studying the sleeve curiously. "J... Jay... Jays... Jays Co... Com-" "It says 'Jazz Compositions of the Sunder Era,' Sleipnir." Celestia said grouchily, flicking her horn firmly, and the record was yanked out of Sleipnir's hooves to quickly fly past Celestia and back into place in the shelf, the stallion huffing at her irritably. "And how is it that you still cannot read?" "I can read perfectly well!" Sleipnir retorted, looking insulted as he straightened and rose his head grumpily. "I read runes, and maps, and charts, and ponies! Just because we all did not learn the modern language does not make us all inferior, thou... great flaming harlot!" Celestia glared at him, her mane and tail both flaring up for a moment, and Sleipnir winced and dropped flat immediately, covering his hooves before the ivory equine sighed and rolled her eyes, saying tiredly: "Get up, Sleipnir. Perhaps you can tell me more about Kvasir... and if not, maybe you... can just tell me more about what you've been doing in Valhalla." "To the first, nay. To the second, 'tis an odd question coming from thee." Sleipnir stood back on his hooves, looking at her pointedly, but Celestia only shrugged as she approached the table, her horn glowing as she lifted the bottle with telekinesis to refill her wine glass, before she passed the bottle to Sleipnir as he sat down at the other side of the table, the stallion brightening immediately. "What's this? A creative interrogation technique? Truly, Celestia, thou art awful and wicked beyond all measure, aye... next thou shall be putting on frilly stockings and tormenting me with visions of thee dancing around on the table, and why, if such a thing were to happen-" "I'm not interrogating you, Sleipnir. I... I'm just curious. You're my brother. My stupid little brother, who was such a horrible influence on Luna..." Celestia smiled a bit, sipping slowly at her wine as she gazed quietly across at Sleipnir, who softened as he looked up at her. "I know that Luna used to... look up to me. To idolize me, almost, and always strove to impress me... but it was you who was always there for her. It was you who rubbed off on her the most, you who protected her... even from me... and you who she always had to run back to at the end of the day, while... I was not nearly as dependable." "Oh, stop that now." Sleipnir chided gently, looking at her softly as he leaned across the table with a smile. "Thou played the role of a parent to two upstart, bratty children. Thou took care of us, Celestia... why, gaze upon me, even now, speaking in archaic dialect, a warrior following an honor code so old that almost all have forgotten its existence, much less its meaning! Without thee around, dearly beloved sister, even dead I got myself into awful predicament after predicament, never learned, never grew up... thou wert the one who taught Luna and I so much, even if... in the furthest reaches of the past..." He paused, then shook his head quickly and smiled warmly. "But that does not matter now, does it? Nay. I am Sleipnir. Thou art Celestia. Luna is Luna. That is the present and the now, and that is all that matters! So what of the past? The past is the past, and that is all it is." He picked up the bottle, then drank deeply from it before slamming it down with a sigh of relief, grinning slightly as he leaned forwards and added mildly: "'Tis so strange, though, thinking of the past, to see thee here... thy perfect pristine body tattooed, a collar around thy neck, and First Concubine no less... and to thine own sister's husband! Although I am sure that Luna will likely take a lion's share of thee herself, she never did have thy high moral standards, but rather my absolute lack of dignity." "You always had plenty of dignity, Sleipnir, but you made up for that in your inability to consider the consequences for your actions." Celestia replied gently, and Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully before the ivory equine smiled and reached up to touch her collar gently. "This was made with Scrivener Blooms' own scales. It symbolizes our bond, and moreover, my loyalty to him and my sister, it is not a bondage toy and it is not a sign of submission. There is a difference between submission and fealty." "Naughty Celestia." Sleipnir winked at her, then he slammed a hoof against the table with a laugh. "Yet still, such pride in thy eyes! Such warmth in thy words! Thou seeks to protect our little sister, and that, beloved sibling, is exactly why I respect and adore thee so grandly... especially now that thou hast finally, finally, finally cast off all the shame of thy past and the years of toiling to be some... perfect, pristine thing that thou never had to be." Sleipnir paused and softened, leaning forwards and reaching across the table to touch her foreleg as the ivory equine blushed. "Thou art not a monster. Not any more than thou art trapped by the sins of the past... that is all in thine own head, sister." Celestia smiled, sipping silently at her wine, and Sleipnir grunted and sat back, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he murmured: "But if thou will allow me a moment of solemnity, of... questioning... Enstasis, this place. Oh, do not get me wrong, I honestly enjoy it here. I look around, and I see that Luna and Scrivener may be... perhaps a little selfish, perhaps a little greedy... but 'tis in no way nearly as bad as the ponies think. "But all the same, this place reeks of... of growing evil. It feels like I stand in some great black womb, which has been seeded and inside which develops some awful dark... thing." Sleipnir grimaced, shaking his head slowly and muttering: "Oh believe me. I am all for pleasure and paradise, and think it good that Luna has taken control of her domain of the night so beautifully, has orchestrated a grand alliance in the shadows even if I do not entirely agree with how she went about this... but they... they are like wildfire. They grow and spread constantly, and I fear that they will leave only ashes in their wake..." "I know, brother. But remember that when a forest is burned down, new life will always take its place..." Celestia hesitated, then she sighed a little as she sat forwards when Sleipnir only grimaced, saying quietly: "I know how you feel, and to be honest, sometimes I... have the same concerns. I am not blind to their actions or their words, but what I do keep in mind is the fact that while Luna has a bad habit of escalation... she also has acted almost solely in retaliation for the things done to her by others. Sometimes, she slips dangerously close to taking vicious revenge instead of cold retribution, but she... she still maintains self-control." Sleipnir nodded with a soft sigh, looking moodily up at his older sibling before he leaned forwards and asked quietly: "But thou avoids my main concern: it feels like a great wave is coming in from the ocean, building, building, building, to smite the land. And like it is a wave that will flood and never recede... big sister, I do not want to see Luna... become evil. Become another Veliuona or worse." He shook his head with a grimace of disgust, and Celestia nodded slowly before she said quietly: "But that is part of the reason why I am here, brother. To help ensure that Luna follows a good path, a path that will not lead into darkness and despair. To keep an eye on her, to protect her not just from outside forces, but herself as well. And honestly... I know the coming war may exacerbate things, but once it ends, I believe Scrivener and Luna will calm as well. They become aggressive, more passionate, more violent, when they are faced with hostility and an enemy. When they are left to their own devices, they are happy with one-another and their menagerie." Sleipnir nodded moodily, slumping a bit as he sighed a little, then reached out and pulled some of the papers from the pile towards him, glancing glumly over them. Celestia didn't bother to stop the stallion, and he snorted in amusement before muttering: "Strange Ones rightly earn their name, do they not? They are considered a truly neutral party." "Yes, they supply materials to both sides... but it is not as if they are profiteering, nor as if they are trying to aid us in destroying each other. They simply give, and to this day I cannot entirely understand their motives." Celestia shrugged a bit, smiling a little, and then she glanced up as the gramophone clicked as the record came to a halt. Celestia looked at this quietly for a few moments, and then Sleipnir smiled as he sat up, saying kindly: "Does thou remember the time the three of us attended that baron's wedding, and we all had to bring a date? I believe Luna was seeing that wretched Ignominious, and I, of course, brought two mares, whilst thou ended up taking the baron's son as a favor to him! Thou wert so serious and calm, and treated it with such solemnity..." "Well, Sleipnir, I don't think even you would have treated it any other way. His son was a foal who had just learned to talk, after all." Celestia said mildly, and Sleipnir laughed and nodded, pointing at her, and Celestia sighed as she added morosely: "That brings the memories back much clearer. Mostly because I remember you pointing and laughing at me a lot that night." "Good times, 'twas." Sleipnir grinned slightly, nodding fervently as he clapped his hooves lightly together. "But thou looked so happy when thou danced with the child! Almost as happy as Ignominious and Luna..." Celestia smiled faintly, nodding slowly as thoughts of the past came back to her... Luna laughing with the unicorn paladin, in a time long before he had failed them all and abandoned Sleipnir's wounded body, before he had made his bargain with demons for power... "It was the happiest part of the night for me, Sleipnir. I distinctly remember the spoiled brat demanding punch afterwards, and then peeing on me after having too many cups. Which was almost worse then when he vomited in my mane." "It was a glorious night." Sleipnir said with relish, and then he picked up the bottle and drank the last of the wine from it before smiling as he dropped it back on the table, asking curiously: "And Scrivener Blooms, does he like to dance?" "He's versed in Canterlot etiquette, it was a requirement for the Royal Court. Not that he was ever much one for politics, that is..." Celestia smiled a little. "But I think he does. We have several large ballrooms here in Enstasis, although they haven't been used yet." Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully, rubbing at the underside of his muzzle before he said kindly: "Then perhaps thou should hold a gala, Celestia. Invite Equestria to Enstasis, say it is all being done in the name of camaraderie or some nonsense, play politics a little... thou always were good at politics." Celestia rolled her eyes, but then she looked thoughtfully at Sleipnir as she said quietly: "You do understand that... we are enemies, correct, Sleipnir? You do understand that if you continue to aid our side..." "As an enemy, I am reluctant to help thee, Celestia. As brother to thyself and Luna, however, I must offer all the aid I can." Sleipnir paused, then he smiled slightly and shrugged as he stood up from the table, adding cheerfully: "Besides, who says this is aid? 'Tis merely a suggestion, for want of what I'm sure would prove a most interesting sight... thyself and Luna in pretty frilly dresses, and thou again struggling to find a proper date for the ball, 'twould be an amusing sight indeed." Sleipnir turned to head towards the door, and Celestia simply smiled at his back, saying mildly as she held up her mostly-empty glass of wine: "Don't be silly, Sleipnir. Luna and I would just share Scrivener." Sleipnir paused in the doorway at this, slowly peering over his shoulder, but Celestia only sipped calmly at her wine before the stallion laughed and shook his head, gemstones glittering brightly in his ivy mane as if reflecting his honest amusement. "And yet 'twas not so long ago we were calling him a pretty mare, not a handsome masculine beast!" "We also used to call you double-swing, as I recall. Just not for the reason every pony thought." Celestia said mildly, then she glanced up at him with a slight smile as Sleipnir cleared his throat loudly. "And I'm guessing that likely hasn't changed." "If if is pretty then it is pairable." Sleipnir argued, and then he sniffed and strode out into the hall, adding cheerfully: "Besides, 'tis an advantage, really. It means I need never be lonely, unlike thou, Celestia." But Celestia only smiled at this, replying kindly: "Perhaps that may have been true in the past, but I'm First Concubine now, brother, and feel almost as free as Freya was. Do you remember the stories of Freya, Sleipnir? I do... and I've been practicing getting back into shape." She winked, and Sleipnir grinned brightly at her as he stumbled around in a circle before she said gently: "Goodnight, Sleipnir." "What, no!" Sleipnir leapt forwards, and Celestia flicked her horn lightly to slam the door in his face, the stallion crashing loudly into this before falling flat with a squawk of derision before he clawed his way to his hooves and hammered uselessly at the wood, shouting desperately through it: "Let me help, I am helpful! Or at least let me watch!" In the den, Celestia only smiled to herself as she put on another record, and then she sat back on her haunches and sighed in relaxation, leaning backwards on her front hooves as she closed her eyes and let the thought of birds and freedom and pleasure twist through her mind to the comforting melody of soft, ambient jazz. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story